His Heroine
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Bowser had been beaten by Lucina… AGAIN. Having enough, he forced her to lose a match with him… by blackmailing her by holding someone she loves hostage. Shulk x Lucina. Blood, violence, bondage. Death of a character.


**Title: His Heroine**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Summary: Bowser had been beaten by Lucina… AGAIN. Having enough, he forced her to lose a match with him… by blackmailing her by holding someone she loves hostage. Shulk x Lucina. Blood, violence, bondage**

**Pairings: Shulk x Lucina**

**A/N: This is for the Word of the Week in a FB group. I wanted to write a bondage fanfic for quite some time, plus it's been TOO long since my last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"GAME!"

Lucina was brought in the middle, and she posed a victory pose as Bowser reluctantly clapped for her. When the match was said and done, the two were teleported back to the Smash Room, where Shulk was waiting for Lucina.

"Lucina, you did it!" He cried excitedly.

"Thanks, Shulk. It wasn't that difficult." She laughed.

Bowser growled slightly as he turned his back from them.

"Hey Bowser," Bowser turned to the source of the voice to see Lucina, her hand out for him to shake, "good job out there." She smiled.

Bowser looked down at her hand, and he growled, "Tch, I'll get you next time!" With that, he walked out, not even bothering shaking her hand.

Lucina sighed as she placed her hand down. "He's such a sore loser…" She murmured.

"Hey," Shulk placed an arm around her shoulders, "it's all right. Let him mope."

Lucina giggled. "You're right… want to grab some lunch?"

"Of course!" Shulk said, smiling.

The two walked out of the Smash Room. When they were long gone, Bowser returned to the Smash Room, growling with anger. "That damn girl!" He roared, "Every match… EVERY. MATCH. I get beaten by her! I had ENOUGH of losing!" Sighing, he sat down on one of the benches. "I need to win just one match against her… but how…?" He then had an idea, and he chuckled. "That boy she hangs out with… hehe, he'll be perfect for this…"

* * *

"All right, later Lucina!" Shulk cried as he waved farewell to Lucina. He walked down the halls, ready for bed after dinner. As he entered his room, he spotted an envelope laying on his pillow.

"Hm?" He asked, looking down at the envelope. "Who's this from?"

He grabbed the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a letter, with a heart stamped on it. Sitting down, he read it:

_Hey Shulk,_

_I got a surprise for you. Meet me tonight at the Dining Hall._

_~Lucina_

Shulk smiled after reading the letter. "Aww, Lucy…" He cooed, blushing as he pushed the letter up his chest. He began to daydream… what did she had in store for him?

Not wanting to wait any longer, he ran towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

Night was still up in the air as Shulk entered the Dining Room.

"Lucina? You here?" Shulk called as he entered the dining room. It was empty for the night… but Lucina's note had said that he should meet her here, but where was she?

"Lucina?" Shulk called again, looking around.

As he went on his search for his lover, he heard a noise from the small kitchen. Turning, he saw… nothing. He glanced around to see if there was someone else here… but no one was here.

"Lucina! This is no time for jokes! C'mon, come ou-MMPH?!" Before Shulk could say any more, a wet cloth was suddenly covering his nose and mouth. The boy struggled to get away, but it was no use; his soon-to-be captor had a strong grip.

He tried to turn, bucking to see who was doing this to him.

"B-Bo-" Before he could spit it out, he was knocked out cold.

* * *

Shulk groggily opened his eyes slightly, groaning. His surroundings were blurry as he fought to keep his eyes up. The smell of chloroform was still there, and he was almost knocked out again. However, he tried to stay awake…

Until a claw hit his face. Crying out in pain, his eyes were suddenly focused, the cuts from the claws on his face forming. Looking up, he saw…

Bowser, grinning as he held up a bloody claw.

"Bowser?!" Shulk gasped.

"Hehe, that's right, boy." Bowser smirked.

Shulk attempted to get back on his feet and to strike him in the face, but he realized he couldn't move at all.

Rope bound both of his wrists to the armrests of a chair tightly as rope was looped around his chest to the chair. His legs were bound to both of the chair legs, spreading them apart a bit.

"Wha-LET ME GO!" Shulk growled, trying to wiggle his way out.

"Shut your trap!" Bowser roared, slapping him across the face again. Shulk cried out in pain, and he looked up, glaring.

"What do you want from me?!" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing from you, actually." Bowser grinned, "You're just the bait to lure the actual prey in… I had ENOUGH of losing to that damn girl, and this time _I _will win!"

Shulk's eyes widened. _Lucina… no._

"Don't you DARE harm a single hair on her-MMMPH?!" Before Shulk could tell Bowser a piece of his mind, a cloth was shoved in his mouth and tied around his head, gagging him tightly to prevent any speech.

He turned his head to see who gagged him, and he saw a masked ninja behind him. It was clad in black clothing.

"Thanks, my minion…" Bowser smirked, "I didn't want to hear his cliched "you won't get away with this" crap."

"MMMPH! Lmt gh hf mm!" Shulk growled, glaring as he writhed against his bonds. He then felt cold steel up to his neck. Looking down, he saw a knife at his throat. He froze.

Bowser chuckled as he pulled out a camera, and he took a quick shot of Shulk in his state. The boy shut his eyes tightly as the flash of the camera hit his eyes. When he opened them, Bowser was already putting the picture in an envelope, along with what appeared to be a note.

"Minion, deliver this to the girl," Bowser commanded as he gave another ninja the envelope, "and make it snappy!"

With that, the ninja jumped down the halls of Bowser's Castle.

Bowser turned to Shulk, who was glowering at him.

"Oh don't worry, boy," Bowser spoke in an intimidating growl, "your girlfriend will be gone pretty soon… and after her, you're next."

"Whht?!" Shulk gasped through the gag. His struggles were fiercer after this.

However, there was no way out. He had no choice but to wait for Lucina to come.

* * *

Lucina sighed as she opened the door of her room, tuckered out. She approached her bed, ready to sleep in it…

Only to find an envelope waiting for her on her pillow.

"Hm?" She asked, picking up the note. She glanced at it. There was no address, nor a name of the sender.

"I wonder who wrote this." She couldn't help but think that it was Shulk. She sighed in happiness as she opened it, thinking that Shulk wrote a love letter to her-

That's when she realized when it wasn't a love letter at all. She gasped upon seeing the picture of Shulk, gagged and bound to a chair, a knife at his throat. Shulk's eyes were wide, obviously frightened, and there were claw marks on both sides of his face.

Lucina had a mix of fright and anger inside her. Who would do this to him? Why did they send this to her?

When she opened the note, she realized that the picture, along with the note, was specifically for her.

"_If you don't want his corpse delivered to your doorstep, come to my castle and face me again. Otherwise…"_

There were blood stains at the end of the note, and a signature:

_-Bowser._

Lucina grew furious. _That bastard! How could he?! It's one thing if he attacks me… but it's another when he harms Shulk!_

Crumbling the note with anger, she raced outside, grabbing her sword along the way, determined to rescue her boyfriend from Bowser's clutches.

* * *

Lucina looked up at Bowser's Castle. It was surrounded by lava, and there were Bowser's statues around it. A bridge was in front of her, waiting for her to cross it.

Gripping her sword, she growled, "Hang in there Shulk… I'll rescue you."

With that, she ran inside. The castle was large, with tiles on the floor, and bricked, grey walls. Lucina had expected to fight any enemies…

But there were none.

Keeping her guard up, she ran down the halls, her hand never leaving her sword.

There. In the Throne Room, was Shulk bound to a chair near the throne. Upon seeing Shulk in his state, Lucina grew furious.

"SHULK!" She screamed, rushing towards him.

Shulk was awaken by her voice, and he looked up, seeing her. "Lhgnnh!" He cried, his eyes widened.

"Well, well, well…"

Suddenly, before Lucina could run to Shulk's freedom, Bowser jumped down in front of her. He grinned, looking down at the smaller Smasher. "The heroine rescuing the boyfriend. That's something you don't see every day."

"Enough of your crap, Bowser!" She growled, gripping her sword, "I'm here like you wanted. Let him go!"

"Now now, no need to be rude." Bowser smirked. "If you want him back so badly, you should do what I want you to do."

"Lhgnnh! NH!" Shulk screamed, squirming in his bonds.

Lucina hesitated, looking to Shulk, then at Bowser. Sighing, she lowered her sword. "All right. What do you want?"

"I challenge you to another match. And this time…" His grin grew wider as he said this, "you will lose."

Lucina's eyes were widened. Glaring, she had her sword up to his neck. "Why would I lose to the likes of YOU?!"

"Nuh uh uh!" Bowser waved a finger at her. Suddenly, a ninja placed a sword up to Shulk's neck, the cold steel making him shiver. Lucina gasped upon seeing this.

"If you even lay a scratch on me, he will die."

Lucina realized that she was in a sticky situation. Being someone who wants to win a challenge, she can't lose this… but at the same time, she wanted Shulk alive and unharmed.

"...Do as you must. Just please. Don't hurt him."

Shulk's eyes were wide. Knowing of Bowser's plan, he had to warn her somehow.

"Lhgnnh! Dhn't dh thnf! Hmt'f h trhp!"

The ninja pushed the knife harder on Shulk's neck, signaling that he should stay quiet or get killed.

"Good… now, one-on-one, stamina match. And remember our deal…" Bowser smirked as he set his position in front of her.

Lucina sheathed her sword, ready to be beaten to a pulp.

Bowser attacked with a dashing kick, sending her flying. There were no bottomless pits around them, so the only way to be defeated was to get knocked out. Lucina quickly got up, still doing nothing.

Bowser then grabbed her with his claws, and body slammed her to the ground. Lucina was once again sent flying, and when she hit the ground, she stayed there. Her health was down to 138.

Bowser then Bowser Bombed her, and she flew to the left side. Falling to the ground, her health went down to 127.

Shulk watched what was happening in front of him, scared for Lucina's life. "Lhgnnh! RHN!" He screamed. The ninja pushed the knife at his throat.

Lucina somehow understood what he was saying… but she refused. "I-I can't Shulk…" She whispered as she was punched in the face, "I have to do this for you…"

Each and every hit, Lucina's health was whittling down. She was thrown to the ground after Bowser grabbed and body slammed her.

She was at five HP.

"Heh, have enough, Lucy?" Bowser smiled evilly as he slapped her face with his claws, nearly clawing her eyes out. Lucina fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. She was glowing red as she stayed on the ground.

Her stamina was zero. She had lost.

"GAME!"

Lucina slowly got up, barely staying on her feet. Coughing up a bit of blood, she wheezed, "All right. You defeated me… let him go now."

"Sorry." Bowser smirked, "I can't do that."

Lucina's eyes widened, and before she could protest, the ninja who threatened Shulk's life along with another ninja grabbed her, twisting her arms.

"Wh-LET ME GO!" Lucina growled, struggling.

"Hehehe, you see, princess… this was an elaborate trap to lure you here..." He held a bloody claw up. "A trap to KILL you."

Lucina gasped. However, she struggled harder this time. "What will you do to Shulk then?!"

"He can watch. Then I'll kill him!"

Lucina looked down, blood dripping from her wounds.

"Now, prepare to die, Lucina!" Bowser raised his claw, ready to strike her down…

Only to feel pain in his groin. Crying out in a high-pitched voice, he fell to the ground, holding his crotch.

Lucina had kicked him. She had feigned defeat.

"NO ONE harms Shulk!" Lucina screamed, managing to break free from the ninjas' grips. Unsheathing her sword, she slashed at them. More ninjas jumped down, ready to strike her, but with her swift movements, she had slashed and stabbed them in one swing of her sword.

"D-damn…" Bowser growled as he got up. "Th-then might as well finish him off!"

When Lucina finished off the rest of the ninjas, she turned to see Bowser heading for Shulk.

Shulk's eyes were wide, trying to get away from him, but due to being bound to an object, he was unable to.

"Don't you DARE!" Lucina growled as she rushed after him. Before Bowser could reach Shulk, Lucina dashed forward and stabbed him in the back of the neck. Bowser's spinal cord was hit, and he fell to the ground… dead.

Sighing, she turned to Shulk, who was sighing through the gag with relief.

Lucina stumbled to Shulk, still hurt from the fight. Using her sword, she quickly cut through the ropes, careful not to cut him.

Once his arms were free, he ripped the gag off. "Lucina! Are you all right?!" He gasped, worry and guilt filling his voice.

Lucina nodded as she freed his legs and chest. "I-I'm fine… what about you?"

"Besides a few gashes on my face, yeah…" He slowly got up, still sore from being bound for too long. He then collapsed, but Lucina managed to catch him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"J-just a bit sore." Shulk admitted, "Why are you asking me these questions? _I _should be the one who asks them."

Lucina's face turned into concern. "You were kidnapped because of me. Of course I should be asking you those questions. When I saw that picture and that note, I was scared for you…"

Shulk was silent for a few seconds. "I… I'm concerned about you as well, Lucy! Bowser told me his plans of killing you, and I was scared for you as well!"

Lucina sighed. "I-I'm just glad that we're both alive…"

Shulk had to agree with her there. "Y-yeah… Lucina, I-I-"

"Hm?"

Shulk held her close, holding her tightly. "Th-thank you. You're my heroine."

Lucina smiled. She never called herself a heroine, but Shulk calling her that made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"May I carry you, my dude in distress?"

Shulk just laughed. "Hey, just because I was captured once doesn't mean I'm the dude in distress."

"I was kidding, Shulk." Lucina sighed happily.

She then scooped him up from his feet, grinning silly at him.

"Hey! I didn't get the chance to make a decision!" Shulk laughed, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Well, you're sore all over anyway, so even if you say no, I'll carry you anyway." Lucina giggled.

Shulk just chuckled. "Good point. Let's go, my heroine."

"Very well."

Lucina walked out of the castle with Shulk in her arms. The two had been boyfriend and girlfriend for quite some time, but after this incident, they grew closer than ever.

* * *

**Sorry if it was rushed; I had to do this at the end of the week LOL**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**


End file.
